Halloween Party
by Sammyisdabomb
Summary: From Sammy Keyes and the Skeleton Man Heather's POV... my first fanfic story so PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF U LIKE IT!
1. Prologue

Halloween Party

Prologue

**Heather's POV**

Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. No one is themself and everyone is different. That's why my Halloween party had to be planned perfectly, everyone would be invited except for Sammy. She would miss out on the best party of the year and I'm never gonna let her forget it. I needed to cause some trouble for her and I knew just how to do it.

Now, something you might not understand is that what people think of you matters! So with all the terrible things people were thinking about me because of all she's done, well I just needed revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Halloween Party

**STILL Heather's POV**

The plan came to me one day, Jared was the cutest boy in school. So I decided to pull my prank, I was upset with Sammy, when was I not? So I called him pretended to be Sammy and of course he bought it, I mean you can't be smart and gorgeous! Pretty soon the whole school would know this was perfect. The next morning she showed up to school in a really cool car-I mean a really cool car. People thought she was cool so I had to do something about it.

"Who was that? Your _dad_?" I ask with a sneer, but as I'm waiting for her to reply sharply she just turns around and walks to homeroom. That confused me, what happened to her? So I started to follow her then I notice her shoes. I walk up next to her, "Those shoes are just_ divine. _Such a luscious green. Oh, do tell! Where did you get them?"

She just starts walking faster, YES, she was getting mad. When suddenly I see Amber Bellows storming right for Sammy. I back off with a grin she was in for it, and my plan was already working. While Amber starts yelling at Sammy I start spreading the rumors, whispering lies into people's ears. Pretty soon a big crowd was gathered around them gawking. When I hear Amber say "Nice Shoes" I smile perfect, I start chanting "Sammy loves Jared, Sammy loves Jared" and I got a lot of kids to join in too. Now I just have to do phase 4 of my plan, The party.\

Srry my chapters r so short its my first story and i want to b able to keep the reader's attention :)


	3. Chapter 2

Halloween Party

**STILL Heather's POV**

I got busy handing out all the invitations and I made sure I didn't miss ANYONE, Except for Sammy of course. Lots of people said they wouldn't miss it right then and there when I handed them the invitation. But Marissa and Dot, well they looked happy but extremely nervous. My mom called my dad and my brother, Casey to come decorate and make the punch etc. Casey was in a good mood as usual and we had a nice time talking. I love it when our family joins back together even if it's only for a few hours, it's like our family is whole again.

The first guest to arrive was Danny Urbanski, I was happy he came he talked to me a lot and we hung out together. The night was off to a great start and it only got better when I saw Dot and some other girl at the door. They ditched Sammy to come to my party that makes me feel so popular! Dot starts talking fast.

"Hi, Heather. Great outfit!" she looks at the other girl, "This is my cousin Nikki. I hope you don't mind that I brought her…?" I look at Nikki she's pretty, she's dressed as a princess and she has a dot just like Dot on her cheek.

"No, that's great. Come on in." then I look at Dot and ask, "Does everybody in your family have one of those?"

Dot looks at her cousin and smiles Nikki says "Every single one of us – even the cats." WHAT? "The cats?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah" she says "We're raising leopards."

At first I think she's serious, then I just start laughing. I like this girl, she's hilarious. Pretty soon we're all laughing and then gasping for air.

Then Nikki says "Cool Earrings" I smiled "thanks" I said because I picked them out for my birthday with my dad.

"Your name's Nikki? You're alright." Just then someone rings the doorbell and it's Marissa. "Well, Well, Marissa. I didn't think you'd show up without that loser friend of yours. What's she doing tonight? Painting her shoes?" I say feeling pretty good about myself. She dances around nervously, "This is some party" and so I let her in.

I was having fun already

Thanks everyone for commenting it really made me want to keep writing. I'm trying to update it everyday but it might not workout that way that's for ur comments!


	4. Chapter 3

rHalloween Party

**STILL Heather's POV**

After a while I got bored dancing and talking to the people I see every single boring day at school. So I tried to find Nikki, she seemed cool and she might be a good person to have a conversation with. I find her with her cousin and say " Hey, did u get some punch?" she looked at me weird and then said "What?" I laughed she was funny! "C'mon. there's punch and cookies and stuff in the kitchen. Want some?"

She still looks confused, "Sure" she says then she smiles "I'm starved!" her cousin tags along even though I didn't invite her -_- and we headed for the kitchen. Nikki said "This is an awesome party, Heather. I can't believe how many people are here. You must be really popular!" that made me so happy. She's right no matter what people thought of me I was popular! And people liked to be around me. Just as I was about to say something like "No Joke! But thanks you're right I am" my mom comes out of the kitchen! :0 ugh she embarasses me so much!

"Heather! Heather, bring me some towels, would you? The punch spilled." Nikki's staring to stare at my mom like REALLY stare and so I quickly say "C'mon" and walk down the hallway. When I look back I realize that Dot is STILL following us so I ask her real politely to leave "Why don't you go talk to Marissa, Dotty? She looks lonely."

I run into a closet and grab some towels then I walk down to my room. "Give me just a sec," I say and then I walk over to a mirror I have hanging on my wall and fix my hair and my chains (Which were part of my costume). Inotice Nikki staring at all the Cow stuff I had in my room and I sigh "I used to think it was cool, but now I'm sick of it. I'm trying to talk my mom into letting me redo my room, but she's being her usual tight self." She looks around again "Your mom seems pretty cool to me…" she says . I just laugh "My mom's a joke. She's forty years old and I swear she thinks she can still pick up twenty year olds." I exhale "She's probably out there right now flirting with an eight grader." I just laugh at the thought "With my luck she's trying to pick up Jared."

Nikki looks curious, "Jared? Is that your boyfriend?" I shake my head sadly "Don't I wish. No, but he's the cutest guy at school, and knowing my mom, she's probably out there asking him to dance." She started laughing, and that made me laugh and pretty soon we're busting up again. "So why don't you go ask him to dance?" I make a face "because Amber's here"

"Amber?" she really is from outta town! "His girlfriend. She is such a witch. No one can even talk to Jared without her grabbing his arm and trying to get him alone. I wish I could-" a crazy idea came to mind. "C'mon" I grab Nikki and the towels. Nikki starts to stutter but pretty soon I give my mom the towels and drag Nikki to the den in front of Jared and Amber. Jared's dressed up as a Baseball player and amber's a cat, amber has one arm on his shoulder but they both look pretty bored. "Hi, guys! Are you having a good time?" they nod but you can tell they're not.

"This is my friend Nikki" They barely look at her "Hi." We just stand there awkwardly so I ask, "So why aren't you dancing?" Jared just shrugs and Amber twitches her tail. "You're not letting this Sammy thing get to you are you?" Jared Snickers, "I'm not" Amber hits him with her tail. Nikki asks "What Sammy thing?" I laugh, perfect "Sammy… Jared what can you say about Sammy?" Amber's getting angry but Jared just laughs and says "Well, I can tell you this—she's strange." He smiles "But she's got good taste." Amber hits him with her tail again.

"How's she strange?" Nikki asked.

Amber rolls her eyes "She wears green shoes, for one thing." I pipe in with, "And she's got the hots for Jared that's another." I wink at Jared "Not that that's strange. She just won't leave him alone." Jared smiles back, Amber's so agitated about Sammy she doesn't even realize that I'm flirting with Jared. "seriously?" Nikki asks.

"Seriously. She's been making harassing phone calls, and from what I understand, they're pretty embarrassing!" Amber shakes her head, "Where does she get the nerve?"

"That's Sammy for you" Nikki looks at each of us "Sounds like you don't like her very much, either." I laugh again "What's there to like? She's nosy and sneaky, and she thinks she's so smart." I give Amber a shy smile, "but at least she's not horning in on MY boyfriend." Amber stands up, "Can we talk about something else?" she holds out a paw to Jared "I'm ready to dance now." Jared takes her hand but gives me a cute little wink as he walks away!

**I tried to make this chapter longer…. Sorry it took me longer I was pretty busy at home! Thanks again for commenting and I want you to comment on whether I should do the whole book or not? thx**


End file.
